1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of guards and covers for covering exposed vertical rod exit devices which are incorporated in horizontal bar operated panic latches.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheelchair bound individuals frequently have difficulty getting through doors equipped with exposed vertical rod exit devices. Such exit devices are commonly required to be used in public buildings and generally incorporate a horizontal bar or "crash bar" which, when pushed, releases latches engaged with a vertical bar and allows the door to open. Virtually all public buildings are equipped with "panic latches" of this general type. A drawback of panic latches is that the exposed vertical bar and related hardware can interfere with wheelchairs resulting in damage to the wheelchair, damage to the door, and difficulty to the wheelchair bound individual in getting through the door.
Prior art panic guards, while fit for their intended purpose, provide angled, sharp surfaces which may interfere with the passage of a wheelchair.